


She marries him on the first of April

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: She marries him on the first of April
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Bran Stark, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Kudos: 44





	She marries him on the first of April

I fancy you Elizabeth. I love you Elizabeth. Deep down she knew he was lying. Guess she didn't care about that. Sebastian got what he wanted and left. He needed to get out of that stupid coffin so he tried to use her. He needed a place to stay, so he deceived her into thinking he had feelings for her. She should have known better, she should have listened to her head when it told her do not put your trust in this man.

She didn't.

It doesn't matter now, he is long gone.

The day he leaves is the day she promises her self that she will never settle again. I will find somebody who loves me.

When someone doesn't love you, It hurts ,  It hurts  like hell. She once thought that was the worst feeling in the world. It isn't. When someone loves you, but loves someone else more.  That is a whole other kind of heartache.  Hope loves her. The only problem is she loves Landon more. Always has, always will. Lizzie accepts defeat. There is not a thing to do except walk away.  Her pride is hurt, but her heart is broken. I wanted her to pick me , but she didn't . It is okay , this to shall pass. She just wasn't the one, you will find someone else, Josie tells her. And she is right..  Someday someone will love just for me, and just me. And it will be enough.

Someday comes in the form of Brandon, Bran Stark. He isn't exactly what she had expected. He is so quiet, and she isn't used to silence. There has always been so much noise in her life that this feels good. She is at peace when she is with him. He listens to her to her when she speaks, even when she is quiet he finds a way to listen. Nobody really did that for her before, and she falls for him. Like really falls for him ,Some days she thinks he is the kindest person she has ever met. If she still believed in wish upon a star nonsense, she might have believed her wish came true. She finally loves and is loved in return.

She marries him on the first of April.


End file.
